Say You Will
by Guitarchick727
Summary: The day Harry decides to propose to his supermodel girlfriend, she decides to call it quits. Thinking he has nothing to lose, he proposes to the next girl he talks to. When she agrees, the couple never realized what they were getting themselves into.
1. Chapter 1

When I thought about they way the rest of my life was to be, this wasn't it. I imagined a romantic candlelit dinner for two and me down on one knee starting the rest of my life with one simple question. So you can only imagine the shock I received when I got a text message from Noelle, my girlfriend of a year and a half, saying we were through. The day I decided I'm going to marry her; she decides things aren't working out between us.

"Did I miss something?" I asked Danny as we walked into the elevator leading to the recording studio our record company had us in.

Dan laughed to himself before replying. "You obviously missed everything.

Noelle is a supermodel, Harry. You should have worshipped the ground she walked on."

I shook my head in disbelief. I could never understand Danny's philosophy when it came to women. We stepped out of the elevator and through the double glass doors to be welcomed by smiling faces. As I walked down the corridor with Danny I could feel the black velvet box beat against my leg in my front jean pocket. I pulled it out and halting to look at the diamond ring that lay inside the box. The lights from above made the diamonds sparkle. "Guess I won't need this anymore," I said to myself as I closed the box and tossed it into a nearby trash can. I caught up with Danny and entered the studio where Tom and Dougie were waiting for us.

"Heard about Noelle, Haz, sucks man," Dougie said as I stepped in the room.

I looked at him wondering how he knew without saying a word to him about it. As if reading my mind, he pointed over at Danny. "Is nothing sacred to you?"

"What? They were going to find out sooner or later anyway. I figured it'd be sooner rather than later."

Tom smacked the back of Danny's head for me. "Doug told me when Dan sent him the text man, but good riddance. She wasn't good enough for you anyway."

I rolled my eyes at Tom. Every time Noelle and I had a fight, Tom would go into this long speech on how Noelle couldn't be trusted and how she wasn't good enough for me. We all blamed Tom's newly acquired outspoken fatherly instinct on the fact that his girlfriend, Sydney, was eight months pregnant.

"Let's just get to work, okay? No more talk of Noelle or engagements, got it?"

Tom and Dougie nodded, but Danny had to say something. "So we can talk about the model that got the cover for this year's Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue?" He lifted the magazine out of his back pocket of his jeans. He turned it to me and I saw her staring back at me. I jumped at him finally losing my cool.

It took both Tom and Dougie to pull me off Danny and when they did Danny had a fat lip. Dougie held me back as Tom stepped in between us. Tom pointed at Danny and spoke in his 'father-knows-best' voice. "No more, Dan. Can't you see he's in pain? He didn't rub it in your face when that Brazilian model completely ignored you. Show a little respect, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah," Danny said wiping up the blood trickling down his lip.

We all got set up in the booth, not saying a word to each other. I had just gotten situated behind the drum kit when a petite dark haired girl walked into the studio. I watched her as she spoke to the sound engineer sitting at the board. A few moments later, the engineer's voice came over the intercom. "Harry, this woman has something for you."

I dropped my sticks in the bucket on the floor and walked out of the booth. I opened the door to the hall and held it open for her. I shut the door behind us and shoved my hands in my front pockets.

She held a clipboard in her hand and had a hands-free earpiece sticking out from under her long black hair. She had on a black button down shirt and tight black dress pants. I watched her as she pulled the tiny velvet box from her dress pants. "I saw you throw this in the trash, figured it was a mistake. Whoever this is meant for is one lucky lady." She handed me the black box and I stared at her.

"Uh, thank you…"

"Natalie," she finished for me.

"Right, Natalie. Thanks again." I couldn't stop staring at her. She was quite beautiful, not model beautiful like Noelle, but like Audrey Hepburn, classic beauty.

She glanced down at her clipboard as if to try to hide from my gaze for a moment or two. "Well, you might want to be a little more careful with that." She smiled weakly and turned to leave.

I stayed in the same spot until she turned down another hallway. I shook my head and looked at the box sitting in the palm of my hand again. "Whoever this is meant for is one lucky lady," I heard Natalie say in my head and I had the craziest idea.

I rushed down the winding corridors looking for Natalie until I saw a wave of black hair turn a corner. "Natalie!" I called after her. She heard me and turned to see me walking toward her. Her eyes were wide with questions, but before she could say anything, I kneeled down in front of her. I opened the box and said two words with more meaning than I realized at the moment. "Marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Her brown eyes starred down at me. Half of the people that worked with her now stood behind her trying to see what was going on. "Are you serious? You don't know anything about me and I don't know anything about you. This isn't some publicity stunt is it?"

"No, no joke, no publicity stunt, just me making a complete ass of myself," I laughed.

A smiled slipped on her lips and she tried hard to stifle a giggle, but it slipped out. "If you're being completely honest…than, yes, I'll marry you."

I took out the ring and slipped it onto Natalie's left ring finger. It sparkled nicely on her finger, but it didn't look like it belonged there. We looked at each other trying to figure out what should happen next. We both tentatively leaned into each other and shared an awkward embrace.

"Well, I have to, um, get back to work," she said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, me too. How about you meet me at the studio we're recording in say about one and we can talk?"

"Sure, I'll see you then," she smiled again before turning to go back to work.

I returned to our studio to find Tom, Dougie and Danny waiting for me annoyed. "Where'd you go? Beg Noelle to take you back?"

I ignored Danny's quip and headed to the empty drum kit waiting for me. I sat down and picked up two drum sticks. I looked up to see Tom and Dougie waiting to see if I was going to jump Danny again. "No, actually I'm getting married. Let's get to work, shall we?" I started a beat before any of them could say anything.

Soon enough, they stopped trying to get more information out of me. I tried my best to get a decent amount of work done before Natalie showed up for lunch. And when she did, I rushed everyone out of the booth. Danny put up a fight only to be carried off by Tom who was trying to talk to Sydney.

Natalie and I sat alone in the booth, both of us not knowing what to say to the other. There was so much that could have been said, should have been said. I watched her quietly as she picked at her club sandwich. I could tell she didn't feel comfortable eating in front of me. I tried to make her relaxed and kept eating my pasta.

The silence was so loud it was deafening and finally I found something to say. "You don't have a huge boyfriend that's going to kill me, do you?"

She looked up at me surprised that I actually said something. She shook her head no. "No, but don't you have like some supermodel girlfriend?"

"Had, she dumped me this morning, actually. Good timing, eh?"

"I suppose," she laughed. I watched her as glanced down at the engagement ring on her finger.

I tried to quickly change the topic. "So, um, maybe we should talk about the, um, wedding." She nodded as she continued to pick at her sandwich. "Okay, well, what do you think about two weeks? Do you think that gives you enough time?"

"That should be plenty of time. Any specific reason why you want to get married so soon?" She looked up timidly at me as she asked.

"I just have a good feeling about this," I smiled and she returned a smile to me. I shoveled another fork of pasta in my mouth before talking about a few more ideas I had about the wedding. "I was thinking for the weeks leading up to the wedding and even after, that you should move into my flat with me. How does that sound?"

She wiped at her mouth with a napkin. "If you think it best, than I don't see why not. I should tell you that I'm still in school, I'm actually taking a few online courses and working here as an intern. So I'll be up most nights working on assignments."

"I didn't realize you were still in school. I mean you're here everyday, you're here before we arrive and you're still here by the time we're done mucking about. I figured you lived here," I tried to joke but she looked away uncomfortably.

"I just want to do a good job and music has always been my life so I want to make sure I do something I can be proud of."

I scratched my chin, feeling bad about joking that she lived at the recording studio. "Well, I can admire that and I like an ambitious girl. Maybe that way I won't be worried you'll try to get half my fortune in a divorce settlement."

But yet again she didn't laugh. "Well, I can't imagine you've met many decent women than, and do I seem like someone who would go into a marriage planning on what I'm getting in the divorce settlement, which would be a lot in this case?"

"No, no…" I stuttered.

"I'm joking and I don't think you'd marry a blood sucking leech, considering you're the drummer in a huge band."

"No, at least I hope I don't," I smiled wide and for the first time since I had met her a true smile crossed her lips.

We sat there glancing at each other and catching each other's eyes every so often. She stayed quiet but giggled when our eyes would meet. She seemed to relax a bit more and started to eat like a normal person.

There was one last thing I felt we needed to talk about. "One other thing: announcing our engagement."

She wiped her mouth with her napkin again. "Well being a music business major, I was starting to think about the announcement of our engagement. Obviously we want to keep it quiet, no news, and no media whatsoever. But the fact that you've been in a very public relationship with a supermodel that no one knows is over beside for the people in this building, the media is going to be all over this."

"Yeah, I know that, but we'll deal with the media later. I meant to our family and officially to our friends. I say we drive to my parent's house and your parent's house to break the news to them instead of them finding out through the news."

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me," she smiled wide again. She stuck out her right hand and I took it in mine. Her hands were soft, almost like silk. And as I held her hand in mine, it felt real.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Natalie and I spent the next two days eating lunch together and slowly moving her stuff into my apartment. She spent those first two nights of our engagement at her place, trying to figure out what she was moving into my flat and what she was doing with the rest of her belongings. When she had most of it figured out, we decided she'd spend the night at my place.

I picked her up at her place, figuring we could drive to work together and there was limited parking around my flat. She had a decent sized duffle bag slung over her shoulder probably filled with clothes. She opened the passenger door and tossed the duffle bag in the back. She had been carrying another bag which she handled more carefully, which I assumed had her laptop and paperwork in it. She slid in the seat beside me placing the smaller bag on the floor by her feet. We exchanged smiles and quiet hellos. I knew I was nervous about her staying the night, but I wasn't quiet sure how she was feeling. I was just hoping things would go smoothly.

She stayed quiet for the entire drive to my flat. She only spoke when I asked her what she wanted from the Chinese restaurant around the corner from my place. Once at my place, I helped her carry her things in. I placed them on the floor of our bedroom and walked back into the kitchen to eat dinner with her. We acted like a married couple, talking about our day and she talked about school. She had a paper to write and hoped I wouldn't mind her working on it after dinner.

After dinner, she stayed in the kitchen and hooked up her laptop while I went into the living room and put on a movie. I had changed out of my jeans and t-shirt and put on a pair of gym shorts and a white t-shirt. Natalie stayed in her work clothes as she typed up her paper. I paid little attention to the movie I had put on. I was slightly distracted by the sound of the clacking keys, but it soothed me at the same time. I glanced back at her every so often seeing how cute she was when she was hard at work. Although I looked back at her, she seemed not to notice me starring at her. Her eyes stayed glued to the screen never meeting mine.

Her fingers moved quickly tapping each key and moving on to the next. She occasionally stopped typing and could hear her clicking with the mouse on the keyboard. When she got into a steady rhythm again, I started to doze off.

I had to be asleep for about an hour when I felt something shaking me gently. I opened my eyes slowly letting them adjust to the light from the television. When they did finally adjust to the light, I saw Natalie sitting next to me in one of my t-shirts and her hair tied up in a sloppy bun. "Hey," I mumbled.

"Hey sleepy head, hope you don't mind that I borrowed a shirt. It seems like I grabbed clothes for work but forgot to bring something to sleep in," she whispered back to me as she brushed some hair off my sweaty forehead.

I nodded okay as I yawned. My eyes fixed back on the beautiful girl sitting next to me looking completely adorable in one of my oversized shirts. She propped her head up on her fist against the back of the couch. "What time is it?" I asked looking up at her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Just about two. Sorry I had to work. I really wanted to spend more time with you, but the assign…"

I held up my hand stopping her from finishing her apology. "It's okay. I know you had to get it done. We'll spend tomorrow night together, just you me and any movie you want."

"Okay, I'll have to think long and hard about what movie I should choose," she laughed. We sat there watching each other, like when both of us didn't know what to say. Although we spent most of our time like this, not talking but looking deep into each other's eyes, I just enjoyed being with her. "We should probably get some rest. You've had a long day and so have I. You should come to bed."

She got up and I watched her as she started to walk to my bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and turned to look at me over her shoulder. I hadn't moved from my spot on the couch. I didn't know what I should do. She looked adorable standing in the doorway to my bedroom dressed in one of my shirts. I normally would have died to have a girl just like Natalie doing exactly what she was doing, but something didn't feel right. "I, uh, think I'm going to crash on the couch tonight."

Her smile faded from her perfect lips. Instead a questioning look replaced it. "Why? You've got a perfectly good bed that we can share." Her demeanor was relaxed, but she seemed slightly concerned as if she had done something wrong.

I rubbed my hands over my eyes trying to find the right words to say. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. This was so new and I didn't want to screw things up. "I know, but I don't think it's a good idea. I think we should get to know each other a little better and I don't want to jump into bed with you."

She rested against the door pane. Her head tilted to one side. She looked hurt for a moment but shrugged her shoulders sadly. "Okay, well I guess goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow morning." She turned around and went into my bedroom. She put her hand on the door knob and was starting to pull it closed but stopped.

I stayed exactly as I was on the couch. I kept my eyes on my bedroom door debating if I should just go in and lay down with her. I sat there thinking about everything but I finally decided it was best that I stayed where I was. I laid down on the couch hoping I had done the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I wasn't quite sure what time I actually fell back to sleep but I knew it had been relatively late. Several things contributed to this: the fact that I never realized how uncomfortable my couch was, thinking about Natalie and if she was laying awake in my bed, did she want me to join her, and was she mad at me for staying in the living room. The strangest of all the happenings from the little sleep I got was the dream I had. A few days before Natalie and I got engaged I had a dream about black birds singing and ironically they were singing Black Bird by the Beatles. Than last night I dreamt of me catching the birds. I wasn't quite sure what it meant. I just hoped it didn't mean trouble.

I woke up the following morning with the smell of something sweet looming over me. The light from the sun was blinding me so I opened my eyes slowly. I heard a few clanks, some hisses and a couple "ooh, oohs" coming from the kitchen. I sat up warily nervous to what I might see. When I glanced toward the kitchen, I saw little, petite Natalie standing by the sink pulling waffles out of the waffle iron. She was making breakfast.

I got up and decided to join her in the kitchen. As I walked through the dinning room, I saw the table was covered in other breakfast items. There were two glasses of orange juice, two mugs of coffee and chopped up strawberries and bananas. I breathed in the alluring aroma and walked up behind Natalie in the kitchen. I stood close enough that I could smell the batter that was on her face and in her hair. I gently put my chin on her right shoulder to see what she was doing. She jumped from shock making me bite my tongue. I stood up straight grimacing with pain. Natalie turned around and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God, are you okay? You scared the crap out of me."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just bit my tongue, but I'll live."

"I'm so sorry," she said still worried.

I laughed trying to break her from her worrying. "It's fine, really. So I see you made breakfast."

She stumbled as she turned back to the waffle iron. She flipped it open revealing a rather crispy waffle. She grabbed a spatula and flipped the waffle onto a pile of perfect waffles. "Yeah and that was the last one," she said pulling the plug out and turning the knob to off. "Go sit down. I'll bring the waffles over."

But I didn't let her. I took the two plates with the stacks of waffles and carried them to the dinning room. She brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear and sat down adjacent to me at the table. I placed the plate with the non-burnt waffles in front of Natalie. She smiled and poured some bananas and strawberries on top of her waffles. I watched her as she ate full bites of waffle and fruit. I took a bite of waffle covered in syrup. My mouth watered from the deliciousness of the waffles. "These are amazing," I said between bites.

"Thanks," she blushed.

I laughed as we continued to eat and watched as Natalie still didn't realize she had batter on her face. She looked at me questioningly. "Come here," I said telling her to lean in towards me. She leaned in hesitantly. I licked my fingers and rubbed gently where the batter was on her cheek. She realized what I was doing and laughed. When I finally got it off, she covered her cheek with her hand. She turned a slight red.

After she took a few sips of orange juice, she started talking about work and a little about the wedding. She was quite animated as she talked. I sat quietly as I let her talk. As I watched her speak, my stomach filled with butterflies. Not only was this girl beautiful, but she was smart, funny, an amazing cook, and dedicated to her work. As I sat there listening to her as she rambled on about the wedding details or school, I realized that I would be one hell of a lucky guy to wake up to such a wonderful person everyday for the rest of my life. When we first met she said whoever got the ring would be one lucky girl. Well little did I know I was going to be the lucky one if I got to be with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Things were going really well between Natalie and me. We spent lunch together going over the wedding details. I did my best to help, but I wasn't much of a wedding planner. Natalie seemed pretty relaxed about everything; she even started to come out of her shell. That was until Friday night, the night before we were to meet the parents.

We were sitting on the couch watching Tommy and she had reverted back to her quiet, uncomfortable self. I rubbed her shoulders and asked if everything was okay. All she did say was fine and dropped the subject. It was only a couple of minutes later when she said she was exhausted and was going to bed. I kissed her forehead before she got up and headed into the bedroom.

I stayed on the couch that night figuring she wanted to be alone. I laid awake trying to figure out what might be bothering her. Sure, she was probably nervous about meeting my parents. I know I was frightened to meet the parents who had raised such an amazing person. But I was wondering if something else was bothering her. The only problem was she didn't seem like she was going to tell me.

We both got up relatively early, knowing we would be out most of the day. Natalie didn't make breakfast since we were having brunch with my parents. She dressed in blue jeans and a black button down shirt. She tied her hair up in a nice sleek ponytail. She looked beautiful; she looked more relaxed than she had the night before.

The car ride was slightly uncomfortable. Natalie didn't speak much if at all. She mostly hummed along to some of the songs on the radio. She kept her gaze on the scenery whizzing by outside her window. I reached over and squeezed her knee in reassurance. She looked over at me, smiled weakly and looked back out the window.

When we arrived, I got out of the car and opened her door for her. I reached down and held her hand. I gave it a light squeeze which she returned. We walked up to the door hand-in-hand. I knocked on the door before pushing it open and entering with Natalie. "Mum, dad, we're here," I called into the house.

"We're in the dinning room, darling," my mum called out to us.

We walked through several rooms of the house before entering the dinning room to see my mum sipping her tea and my dad reading the paper.

"Mum, dad, I'd like you to meet Natalie Rozon," I announced. Natalie held tight beside me as my mum stood up and my father folded up his paper. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I kept my eyes on her as she smiled nervously at my parents. My mother stuck out her hand and shook Natalie's. My father followed in suit.

After all the formalities, we sat down across from my parents and the small talk began.

"It's very nice to meet you, Natalie. How did you meet our Harry?" my mother asked as we started to eat.

"It's my honor to meet you. Harry and I met at work, actually. I'm an intern at Harry's recording label."

"Oh, that's lovely, dear. I'm assuming you're still in school if you're only an intern, am I correct?" my father joined in.

I didn't want Natalie to feel as if she was part of the Spanish Inquisition, so I answered for her. "She's a music business major. Natalie takes online courses and works full time at the label. She'll be done next spring and she'll be a full fledged manager." I turned to her and she was barely eating.

Conversation refocused on me for a while and I could tell Natalie was slightly grateful. My parents started asking about the band, how Tom was holding up with Sydney, the recording of the new album and as brunch started to wind down, they asked about Noelle.

My mom took a sip of tea before asking the million dollar question. "Harry, what happened with you and Noelle? We thought you two were inseparable."

"We broke up. Things weren't as good as I thought. But I'm with Natalie now and that's all that matters," I reached down and squeezed her knee under the table. She smiled weakly up at me as she grabbed my hand linking her fingers with mine. She reached up with her left hand to pick up her water goblet and I saw my mother's eyes glare down to the ring as if the ring was a magnet.

"That's quite a lovely ring you have there Natalie. Can I see it?" my mother asked while holding out her hand for Natalie's. Natalie replaced the glass on the table and laid her hand into my mother's. Natalie squeezed my hand tightly under the table. "Why darling doesn't this ring look like an engagement ring?" my mother asked tilting Natalie's hand to show my father the ring.

"Yes, it does dear. Is there anything you'd like to tell us?" my father looked at me sternly from across the table.

"Actually, that's why we're here. Natalie and I are getting married…next weekend."

"Oh God, you've gotten her pregnant, haven't you? That's why you're not with Noelle anymore, is it?" mum burst out. She covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"No, mum, she's not pregnant. And Noelle and I aren't together anymore because we're not together anymore, alright? And stop pretending you liked her; you hated her." I picked up my water goblet and took a long sip trying to calm myself.

My father took one of my mother's hands in his and patted it in sympathy. "How long have you two known each other exactly?" he asked in his 'stern, no excuses' voice.

I took another sip before answering, "A week."

He laughed harshly. "A week? And you're planning to get married in another? So you'll know each other for two weeks when you intend on marrying? What is wrong with you two? You can't get married after only two weeks. The only thing that's going to come out of this wedding is her with all your money in the divorce settlement. I won't allow it."

"Well, you don't have to approve of it." I stopped what I was saying, feeling Natalie pull her hand out of mine. I looked at her as tear streaks fell down her cheek. She was crying. "Natalie, come on, lets get out of here." I reached down as I stood up taking Natalie's hand in mine. She hung her head as we walked toward the front door, not even giving my parents a second glance.


End file.
